Caught in the Heartbeat
Details *'Title:' 青春警事 / Qing Chun Jing Shi *'English title:' Caught in the Heartbeat *'Also known as:' 超感 / Chao Gan *'Genre:' Police *'Episodes:' 40 *'Broadcast network:' QQ *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jul-02 Synopsis An accident 3 years earlier sent a policewoman with photographic memory into a coma. She was unexpectedly awoken by a gung-ho detective. Later, they partnered up to solve the cause of the "accident" by piecing together clues left behind by cases connected to the incident. Cast *Jiao Jun Yan as Gu Jing :*Lin Chen Han (林辰涵) as child Guo Jing *Wei Da Xun (魏大勋) as Tang Yi Xiu :*Zheng Xuan (正轩) as child Tang Yi Xiu *Chen Mu Yang (陈牧扬) as Tang Feng *Yang Ting Dong as Wang Zi Cheng *Wang Zi Xuan (王子璇) as A Zi *Wei Tian Hao (魏天浩) as Ke Jia Ming *Wu Hao Chen (吴昊宸) as Ren Yi *Li Pei Ming (李培铭) as Zhang Zong Yi *Zhao Yan Song (赵岩松) as Director Lee *Yi Shui (易水) as Luo Xiao Ou *Shi Dao (石岛) as Wang Bo Sheng *Zhang Wan Kun (张万昆) as Supervisor Yan *Wen Jing (文静) as Medical examiner Sun ;Others *Chen Bi Ge (陈碧舸) as Amanda Xu Lu :*Tu Jia Na (涂嘉娜) as child Xu Lu *Wei Qian Xiang as Lu Ying Bo :*He Jia (贺加) as child Lu Ying Bo *Sun Rong Bo (孙荣波) as Wang Shuo *Peng Dong Xu (彭东旭) as Xu Jie Qing *Wu Yu Chen Ning (伍宇辰柠) as Liu Xiao Man :*Wang Qian Yao (王茜瑶) as child Liu Xiao Man *Cheng Qi Meng (程启蒙) as Lu Jiang :*Sun Chen Hao (孙辰浩) as child Lu Jiang *Li Liang Liang (李亮亮) as Wang Lei *Tie Zheng (铁政) as Su Zao Bin *Hu Chun Yong (胡春勇) as Gao Yuan *Shu Ya (舒雅) as Gao Yuan's wife *Zhang Yi Fei (张艺菲) as Gao Yuan's mistress *Zhang Lei (张雷) as Gao Zan *Xu Jia Zhou (徐嘉洲) as Daniel *Tan Yu Heng (谈欲恒) as Zheng Fei *Shi Wen (诗雯) as Lu Meng Yu *Yan Nan (雅南) as Lu Meng Yu's mother *Zhu Chuan Zhen (褚传祯) as Xiao Ming Yuan *Yang Cheng Cheng (杨成成) as Zheng Jun Guang *Luo Zhen Peng (罗振鹏) as Zheng Jun Ming *Li Mu Fei (李牧霏) as Zhao Yi Lan *Wang Tian Qi (王天齐) as Qiu Ming *Fu Tian Jun (付天君) as Chat group moderator *Chen Wei (陈伟) as Wang Ning *Gong Ze Kun (龚泽坤) as Zhou Yong *Zhao Yong (赵勇) as Wu You *Zhang Heng (张恒) as Sun Ning *Yu Lang (虞朗) as Yoko *Mu Li Yan (穆丽燕) as Zhao Ai *Jiang Bing (蒋冰) as Wang Zheng Dao *Mai Zhen Yao (买政尧) as Wang Miao *Wang Wei Guo (王伟国) as Liu Yi *Zheng Xiao Mao (郑小毛) as Sun Mao *Wu Ning (吴宁) as Zhu Mu Ye *Song Hai Ning (宋海宁) as Zhu Mu Ye's wife *Feng Hui (冯晖) as Professor Yu *Gao Shu Yao (高姝瑶) as Qian Ying *Zhang Wei Ming (张洧铭) as Black cloth guy *Liu Xu (刘旭) as Professor Song *Jiang Duan Jia (姜端佳) as Liu Xi Man *Jia Qi (贾琦) as Han Song *Ma Jun (麻骏) as Xiao Yao Chi *Yu Zi Xuan (余籽璇) as Dong Xiao *Ma Hao (马昊) as Zhou Heng *Liu Sheng Yuan (刘生元) as Police A *Cheng Xin (程新) as Police B *Cao Deng Ke (曹登科) as Han De Sheng *Mu Rong (木荣) as Han De Sheng's wife *Wang Bo (王博) as Zhou Yi *Wang Zi Yun (王姿允) as Zhou Zi Xuan / Tang Yi Xin *Zhou Wen Jie (周文洁) as Cheng Hui *Gao Hai Peng (高海鹏) as Su Sheng *He Bin (贺彬) as Jiang Yang *Zhao Qian Ying (赵芊影) as fake Zhou Xi Xuan Production Credits *'Producer:' Zhou Dan 周丹, Zhou Wen Jie 周文洁 *'Director:' Ruan Wei Xin 阮惟新 *'Screenwriter:' Guo Bo Ya 郭博雅 External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDramaCategory:CDrama2018 Category:QQ Category:Police Category:Grand Media